Every Day
by WriterzBlock12
Summary: Lucy has been working at a diner for two years now and feels as if she has gone nowhere with her life. Suddenly, a pink haired man begins to come to the diner every day with secrets lurking around him that spikes the blondes interest. Quickly her life is throne from a dead end job to a frightening situation! Another Nalu story! Hope you enjoy! Rated T to be safe! Sort of my own AU!
1. 1: Banana and Peanut Butter Swirl

**A/N: Hey! WriterzBlock12 here! Here's a new story that I'm making. Hope you all enjoy it, it's another Nalu story... of course. Please leave a comment saying you liked this or not and if I should continue. And that's about it, which I'm surprised about cause usually I have way more to say.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail nor the characters. Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Banana and Peanut Butter Swirl**

Leaning on the table while absently tapping my nails on the hard surface I stared at the elderly women drinking her coffee with a newspaper in hand. Across the small table she sat at was an empty chair with the exception of a dark blue coat that hung over it. Everyone who worked at the diner and was a regular customer knew that coat wasn't there to save a place, no it was there as a reminder of her husband. We had all tried to be extra cautious and kind towards her afraid we might bring up the fairly new touchy subject. It had only been a week since her husband passed away and she still came here every morning at their spot with her head held high as she read the newspaper. She was one of those women who didn't want pity so all of us had to pretend as if we had none to offer.

With a quiet sigh I stopped my excessive tapping, choosing instead to simply rest my elbow on the counter with my chin cupped in my hand. I had believed today would be a busy day, but I suppose the heavy snow that came down this morning made customers flee inside their homes. Some of our regular customers came in despite the chilly wind you had to go through just to get here. All of them said though that it was worth it just to have the warm and delicious coffee in their hands. Most of the regular customers didn't come due to having a flight to see their families and loved ones or just going home to do that. It was Christmas after all.

"Hey slacker!" With a a startled squeak I jumped out of my relaxed position trying to hastily cover up my laziness by quickly picking up a clean mug and running over to the nearest cupboard with a speed I didn't know I even had.

Turning around, ready to face my manager, instead to find a short blue haired girl who was currently laughing with her hands on her knees, "I can't" another long laugh, "believe you fell for that!"

With a roll of my eyes I gave an annoyed glance at her that really only had amusement behind it, "Levy! That was you? I did't know you had it in you to do that?"

Levy stood straight up and took a deep breath before finally ending her fit of laughter with a short smile, "I had to try it since everyone is so terrified of Laxus." Laxus was the manager of the diner and I wasn't necessarily scared of him... I just _really_ didn't want to get on his bad side. Even so, I agreed with her with a simple nod of my head.

She brushed off my quick agreement and moved on, "Anyways, I came here to ask you if you can take Mrs. Rally's order... I think she's a little bit more emotional today. But, you know how your better with her." And to be honest I was better with her than most people because I knew how it felt to lose someone. I knew what it felt like to be a little lost.

"What about this?" I gestured to the clean dishes I had just pretended to put away a seconds ago.

She simply shewed me off with a wave of her hands saying, "Don't worry! I'll do it, besides I'd put away these dishes just to see Mrs. Rally's smile for Christmas. It makes me want her to be happy when I see her like that."

Still uneasy and guilty about Levy taking my work, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes! Now go!" This time I gave her a quick smile and did the run and awkward walk towards the tables. Eventually, I made it to Mrs. Rally's table with as bright as a smile as I could muster, "Merry Christmas Mrs. Rally!" Maybe it was a bad idea to bring up the holidays to her, "Would you like a refill? Something to eat?" Oh great, now I was asking to many questions.

She raised her head with her gray silver hair pulled into a loose bun that somehow screamed elegance, "Um, yes please just a refill and Merry Christmas to you too dear." I physically felt my shoulders relax with relief at her seeming better, "Great! I'll go get you some more uh..." I glanced at her almost empty mug.

"Some more black coffee please."

"Thank you, I'll go get you some more!" With that I scurried off back behind the counter to find Levy already almost finishing putting away the dishes, "Wow, Levy! Your almost done!"I stated the obvious.

"Uh, yeah. I just need some help with these mugs and I'll be done." She pointed to the cupboards up top that she wasn't able to reach even if she was on her toes.

I took a blue mug out of her hand and started a deal with my friend, "I'll do these...but"

"Uh oh, What's the but?"

"Could you get the coffee started?"

"Geesh Lucy, you made it sound like something bad." She sent a quick wave before going to make the drink. To her back I said a quick thank you before doing my part and starting to put away the cups. It was up so high that I had to go on my toes to reach it though, but it got the job done. As soon as I had finished I went over to where Levy was to see the coffee pot was almost filled, "Thanks Lev! Your amazing!" Giving her a quick hug trying to show my gratitude for the short girl.

"Oh it's fine Lucy I-" She was cut off by the jingle of the bell on the door announcing another customer, "Oh, didn't expect there to be more, see ya Lucy." In response I gave a limp wave as a goodbye and then went back to staring at the coffee pot while I waited for it to fill.

After what seemed like ages it was done so I quickly pulled it out and started walking towards Mrs. Rally's table before I saw Levy taking a pink haired man's order. It was pink! It took all my willpower to not keep staring at the back of his head and instead made my eyes stay right in front of me. After a couple of quick glances at the man's hair, I had finally made it to Mrs. Rally. Pouring the coffee in the white mug creating steam I questioned the elderly women yet again, "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"Yes, dear. Thank you."

"Oh and also uh... I have something for you," I grabbed a small package wrapped in blue and white snowflakes paper out of the pocket of my apron and placed it near Mrs. Rally's cup of coffee on the table. At first she looked shocked and pleased until it seemed realization came to her, "Your're not giving me this out of pity are you?"

Starting to wave my hands in front of me as a means of saying no, "Oh, no no! Well... it's Christmas so..."I didn't understand why she was so confused, I had given her Christmas presents before.

"Oh I'm sorry. I suppose I've been very well... cautious about someone treating me differently."

I stared at my feet in sudden shame, "I- I still feel sad for you because I _do know_ what it feels like to lose someone like that and I know that almost everyone says that but I just want you to-" I was cut off by two arms wrapping around me with a gentle motherly hand that I hadn't had for so long. Her voice slightly cracked telling me she was crying, "I know, Iv'e just wanted to be brave just like how George was." She pulled me back at arms length ending the hug, "You know, George and I would meet each other here every day because... well this was the place we met."

I had already heard the story of how they met a million times already and how they would come here every morning, but I still smiled because it was one of the greatest love stories I had ever heard of, "I'm sure it was love at first sight."

She gave me a hearty laugh that automatically brightened the room, "Oh heavens no! I actually hated his guts, but he was love sick for me. He figured out that I came here to finish some papers I had from work and well he visited me every day here. His stubbornness was the first thing that made me fall for him. I could have just not gone to this diner, but what I didn't realize was that I stayed there to see him no no matter how many times I called him an idiot." I could see the love she had for him in her eyes as she told the story. Apparently I didn't know the whole tale like I thought, I had known the couple for two years and I was just now finding out about this.

"That's so... wow. Your story is...'

"Yeah it really was," Her voice was distant as if she were somewhere else yet she still patted the back of my hand and sat back down in her chair with a sigh, "You know what Lucy, I think I will have something to eat."

Almost jumping on the balls of my feet I asked, "What would you like? We have our special Christm-"

Cutting me off she answered, "Just some of your Banana and Peanut Butter Swirl pancakes," She never had pancakes especially those kinds, always saying she was too old to have such a sugary substance for breakfast this early. Someone who did always have our famous Banana Peanut Butter Swirl pancakes was George even though the name for it was slightly cheesy. Of course she would have gotten that, especially on Christmas.

"Yeah! Sure, coming right up!" With that I scribbled down the order with neat handwriting that I was quite proud of and then proceeded to walk towards the counter. I was just about to go around behind the counter when I saw a flash of pink hair again speaking to my short friend. Levy was _still_ taking his order! How much food does one person eat? It doesn't look like he's taking it to go either and it didn't seem like he was ordering for anyone else.

Dismissing it, I went back to business and started making Mrs. Rally's pancakes. Usually It was Jerry who made the food, but he had to spend Christmas with his kids so right now it was just Levy and I. I wasn't the best with pancakes, sometimes accidentally burning them or just making them not well.. cooked. Pancakes were my weakness except for the Banana and Peanut Butter Swirl pancakes for some reason. The funny thing was that the Banana and Peanut Butter Swirl was one of those dishes that no matter how hard I tried to not make it good it turned fantastic, the other pancakes though were a complete mess even if I just started stirring the bowl.

Pouring some of the pancake batter onto the hot pan into an oval, I waited for it to get golden. Once again I was tapping my nails on the counter in impatience. Then Levy came up behind me seeming to be finished with taking the men's order. She was astonished, "Man, he took forever."

"What did he order?"

"Geesh. Where do I even start! Well, just read this." She handed me her small notepad that contained the list of food he wanted. There were so many different types of food and many of just the same that the very thought of how much this would cost made my head hurt.

"Wow. That's a lot. On the bright side, you'll get a huge tip!" I knew I would be happy about that, with a tip like that it would definitely help pay my rent.

She gave a bright smile, "There was this one book I really wanted to buy..." I could tell she would already be excited about this.

"That's the spirit! Also I'll help you after I'm done making pancakes for Mrs. Rally."

"Please tell me the pancakes your making is the Banana and Peanut Butter Swirl?"

"Yes, don't worry I won't blow anything up.'

She put her hands on her waist, "Good. How about you start getting him a glass of water while I start cooking the food."

This surprised me, "Oh, I thought you were his waitress."

"You know we can switch, besides the first thing on the list is to make some chocolate chip pancakes..." Of course it

"Fine. Fine. At least I'll get a chance to ask him about his hair!" I was already walking off before she could say anything else. Finishing making Mrs. Rally's pancakes and getting water for the pink dude, I went off to finish my order.

When I reached Mrs. Rally's table she was even more confident than before. Her back was straight as she stared straight across looking out the window with snow falling down outside. I was as cheerful as I could when I spoke, "Here you go, the Banana and Peanut Butter Swirl pancakes."All I got was a small smile that looked strained, yet I didn't mind since I knew the feeling.

I reached the pink man's table which also showed the view outside with the ice cold water in hand, "Here you go Sir, if you need anything else please just-" I stopped myself when I looked up and saw his face. He was well... handsome. At the back of his head I had imagined someone with piercings and tattoos all around his face or just a pink face in general. Maybe it was all those late nights writing, that made me think of him like that based on the back of his hair and color of it. His hair was spiky all around his head that I hadn't gotten a chance to take detail of before hand. The man's skin was a tan that somehow worked with his bright wild hair and his eyes were a dark green that I could barely make out, but was just luckily close enough to see. And with those few seconds of seeing him I had dropped his ice cold water on the floor that the glass shattered to bits.

Automatically, I dropped down while accidentally cursing silently. Not worrying about if the shards might prick my skin I started picking up the glass carefully, "So sorry! The condensation might have made my hand slip or- or I was just- just clumsy. So Sorry!" I repeated that apology for what seemed like the millionth time.

Looking up, I saw him crouching down and starting to help, "Naw, It's okay. This happens to me all the time, my friends say I make a mess of everything." He said it as if it was a good thing. I saw him pick up another shard of glass and drop it off on the table. Apparently in my frenzy of trying to pick up the mess, I hadn't thought of the pain my hands would endure with the glass. Another silent curse... great job Lucy. I decided to follow his lead and drop off the load of shards on the table, that surprisingly only had a few cuts on my hands, before mumbling to the pink haired customer, "I'll be right back to get a dustpan and broom," I saw him give a nod and a shining smile before scooping up some more glass causing me to screech, "Stop! I mean, thank you sir, but it really isn't that great of an idea to do that with your bare hands..."

The man rose up to his full height, showing me he was roughly a head taller than me, with the mess I had made in between us. He gave me a look before putting his tan hands behind his head, "I'll be fine, trust me uh..." He stared at my name tag before continuing, "Luigi!"

Did I look like a Luigi? I put my hands on my waist in an exaggerated motion, not caring about the policy that customers are always right, "It's Lucy! Not Luigi! Geesh, can you even read?" I'm sure that a lot of the customers were still staring at the mess I had made from the loud crash and now from my loud voice, but I really didn't care right now. Sure that would probably nip me in the bud, but for now all I could think of was how stressed I was. Unfortunately, all that stress landed on the man before me.

He looked simply appalled at my accusation even though it was just a rhetorical question, "Of course I can! What do you take me for? That ice stripper?"

"What?" I had been getting myself ready to say my next come back until he had said ice stripper. Who was this guy?

"You know, someone who takes off their cloth-"

"I know what a stripper is, but what do you mean by _ice_ stripper?"

He seemed about ready to tell me until something or another invaded his brain making him pause, "It's nothing." He was staring at the floor a clear sign he was lying, even I knew that and I had only know the guy for a mere five minutes at the most. Not to mention I don't even know his name.

"Okay," I tried to clear up my rude behavior, "I'll go get that dustpan I was talking about earlier to clean this up. Would you like a different table?" I had to be nice, at least that's what I told myself so that Levy wouldn't get a bad tip. She has always been so kind, she deserved this. Besides, I had gotten way to worked up over a smashed glass and someone calling me a weird name. I was taking my annoyance on my situation and thrown it at him, he didn't need that.

"Nope, I'm good! Thanks anyways."

I gave a tight forced smile and began to walk off only to be stopped by his voice once more, "I forgot to tell the other waitress that I want some of your guys Banana and Peanut Butter swirl. I must've gotten distracted by the ham," I physically saw him start to drool when he mentioned ham.

Pretending his eating habits didn't bother me, I took out my notepad and wrote down Banana and Peanut Butter pancakes in neat handwriting while speaking, "Coming right up, your other orders should be coming soon too." With that I gave another smile and sped off towards Levy, ready to make some more Banana and Peanut Butter Pancakes. If only I knew the simple breakfast would lead to way more than a crappy Christmas.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! I have an idea on how this whole story is going to play out, but this chapter was slightly slower than I meant for it to be. Tell me if you have any more OC for the daily customers cause I really can't think of anyone except for Mrs. Rally. Thanks for reading and tell me if you want me to continue this or not!**

 **-WriterzBlock12**


	2. 2:Names

**A/N: Hi! WriterzBlock 12 here! Here is another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! I wanted to thank moonlitemasq0812 for being the first to review and for giving me an idea on another regular customer! Which should be in this chapter! Thank you so much! :)**

 **I Don't own Fairy Tail nor it's characters. The awesome Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Names**

Yesterday, the pink haired man had left a generous tip for Levy thankfully despite my anger at him before. I believed he would have left nothing considering the way I had acted, but surprisingly he didn't. Other than that, the day had gone by just like any other day despite it being Christmas. The only thing that was out of place were the Christmas decorations that Levy and I had begged our boss to let us decorate around the diner. They were slightly tacky, yet seeing them around the room gave me some sort of hope that life would get better. That some day I would be a famous writer like I had always dreamed of. Most importantly, that I wouldn't be stuck as a waitress for another two years.

Levy always pretended like she was fine with being a waitress, but I knew her true ambition was being able to study Egyptology. She had learned hieroglyphics with ease for that particular job. In fact she practically knew every language there was it seemed, Spanish, French, Japanese, the list just seemed to go on. I had no clue how she was able to learn all those languages and be able to speak to them so fluently. It came in handy when we had a tourist that came by for a quick bite and only knew a small amount of English. Levy would automatically be there for them saving us from losing a customer.

It wasn't very slow today though, but it wasn't fast either. At least I would make a sufficient amount of tips today without being bombarded by a stream of orders. Even so, I was still slightly down when the boss had told us we had to take down the decorations. It just didn't seem right to wipe Christmas away as if it was never there no matter how horrible that day was. No matter how gruesome that day might be, it was another day of living, maybe another day of a new road, another life. I just had to look at it positively or else I wouldn't be able to make myself go to the diner.

Passing through some people I made it to the counter with a final huff, "Jerry! We need one spinach omelet! Make sure it's dairy free!"I shouted across towards where Jerry was currently flipping some pancakes in the back kitchen.

Giving me a thumbs up he responded, "Sure thing, is it for Kaby?"

"Ya, why are you asking?"

"Just saw the mayor come in and I know he always gets a spinach omelet dairy free just like Kaby. I was planning on spitting in his food today for saying my idea for the Winter Fair was stupid, just wanted to make sure I wasn't spitting in good old Kaby's food!"

I didn't mean to, but I started laughing, "God Jerry! Are you ever going to be civil for once?" The insult held no hatred in it.

He simply shrugged before asking if there was anything else I wanted before I gave him Mrs. Melon's order fast so that I could. With that I slightly jumped in joy at the thought of the mayor eating his food without knowing the 'secret' ingredient. Maybe I could take the mayor's order just in case there is a slim chance I'll see the look on his face? Turning the other way I was ready to waltz up to the horrid man until I saw Levy scribbling down his order. Oh well. I suppose I'll have to ask Levy what he thought about the food if I don't get to see him take a bite.I didn't want Levy to take his order just for selfish reasons though. The mayor has plenty of cash on him at all times, but finds it unnecessary to waste that money on lowly 'servants'. The reason I hated him the most out of everyone though is because he reminded me a lot of someone I used to know.

The mayor's real name was Mr. Everlue, but he preferred to be called Mayor Everlue. Everyone called him just plain old mayor and a few curse words along side it as a way to cope with pretending he wasn't the mayor of this town, trying to believe someone else was. It wasn't the best method, but somehow it stuck with the small town The town was _very_ divided, either you were rich or you were poor. I used to fall into the category of being rich long ago, but now I suppose I was in the poor 'section'. I'd rather be stuck in this stupid low paid job barely scraping by then be in some rich stuffy mansion any day though.

Shaking my head trying to believe doing so would make my head clear, I raced towards what I had set to do moments ago. The table I was taking care of was a huge family. Maybe they were here for some sort of family reunion? Or maybe they were here for a birthday? Though that seemed like a long shot considering there wasn't one person everyone was pointing out how old they were. The point was that since there were so many people if I was curious I might be taking home a larger tip than I had expected when I woke up. The thought alone made me giddy with relief.

So, now I was here checking off to make sure I was right with everyone's drink order. With a final check mark next to the word Root Beer I grabbed the heavy tray full of drinks and stuffed the notepad in my pocket with a satisfied glance at my work. With skilled hands from two years of work, I balanced the tray of drinks and walked towards the only really crowded table. I gave a practiced smile to everyone at the table starting to give out the drinks, "Okay three waters, a Root Beer, a Shirley Temple for-"

"Me!" A small girl around the age of five raised both her tiny little arms up in the air with her blonde curls bouncing from the movement.

Her mother next to her turned a light shade of red from her daughters outburst,"Uh, I'm sorry for that," She gave a nervous laugh before she continued, "Say your sorry Anna."

Anna rolled her eyes away from her mom and followed her orders reluctantly, "Sorry Miss..." She leaned over the table staring at my name tag, "Luigi. Say! That's a strange name Mommy! Don't ya think?" Why was everyone thinking my name was Luigi? I laughed her insult off trying to pretend I wasn't slightly insulted.

The mother's face was even more red now, maybe it was from embarrassment or anger? Maybe both? It was a whispered shout, but I could still hear, "Anna! You don't say that about someone's name!" Wait! She didn't actually think this was my name. Right?

"But Mommy! What if you were named after a Mario Cart Wii character?" The child turned back to facing me with a very serious expression, "You know miss, you should really change your name if you don't want people talking about it."

Okay I just had to clear things up, "Uh you see, my name isn't actually Luigi it's", I looked down to show my name only to see it didn't have Lucy written on it, "Luigi?"

The girl made a dramatic roll of the eyes yet again, "See! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" She went back to the rest of her family, "Kids these days, am I right?"

Trying oh so very hard not to pound my head on the table I went on, "Uh well, is everyone ready to take there order?" The family all went around as fast as they could to ask each other if they were ready to order. In the end there were still two people trying to decide what to get so they all agreed to have an extra five minutes on deciding. I gave my normal fake smile that was much more rushed than I meant to and went off to behind the counter staring at my name tag yet again.

Seeing Levy come closer to the counter I dragged her along towards where I was just a moment ago, "Levy! Sorry to interrupt, but you need to see something!" I knew she would most likely laugh at it, but right now it would be nice to have some humor shined down on that name.

Automatically she was very interested. That was how she was with just about everything, "What! What is it?"

I showed her my name tag, "My name is apparently now Luigi."

She started laughing like I thought she would and I started to follow her in step. It was pretty hilarious if you thought about it, maybe it was a good thing the name tag somehow changed to Luigi. Wait, it just changed?

"Hey Levy, I don't remember my name being Luigi yesterday."

"Ya, neither do I. Maybe it was some sort of prank on you since yesterday you got so mad at that man for calling you Luigi?"

"But, it was only me and you there at the time." Realization came to me, it was a long shot, but oh well, "Did you do this Levy?" I really wouldn't have been mad if she had only surprised.

"What? No no no. But, I should have. But, then again I probably would have failed anyways and the thought never occurred to me."

"Ya, I figured." With a enthusiastic smile I wiggled my eyebrows and placed my index finger sideways right above my mouth to form a fake mustache, "Well only for today may you call me Luigi!" My voice was as deep as I was able to try to have the voice of a man.

She gave another laugh before giving a fake bow, "Very well Luigi. And you may call me Mario!" Her eyes brightened in excitement, "That's what we should be for Halloween next year! It would be so much fun!"

"Isn't Halloween very far away Lev?"

"It's exactly 309 days from now!"

"How do you know the exact amount of days until Halloween?"

"I remember searching it up yesterday out of boredom when I had just finished War & Peace for the fifth time."

"Wow Lev you party girl" My voice was dripping sarcasm. She ignored my obvious sarcasm and went on, "I know right! Anyways got to go tell Jerry the Mayor's order!"

"Oh wait Levy!" I just had to tell her about Jerry's surprise.

"Ya?"

I gave a mischievous smile, "Make sure to see his face when he takes a bite of that spinach omelet of his."

"Jerry spat in his food again."My eyes widened in shock. I guess Jerry has done that quite a few times to people he didn't like, "You really don't want to get on his bad side, do you?" Jerry was always nice and super sweet to us, almost like a brother, so I'm sure we had nothing to worry about. His wife would probably be livid with him if she found out he was putting his job at risk. I don't blame her since they were barely getting by with twin girls. The little darlings were only two years old right now, but despite the terrible two's theory they were angels for they're age. I babysat for them whenever both Jerry and his wife, Robin, had to work or if the two just really needed to go on a date night.

"Definitely" She agreed and then went zooming off towards where Jerry was to shout out the mayor's order.

I waited just a little while longer before going to the huge family's table. There weren't any other tables that didn't have a waitress or waiter already waiting for them so all there was to do was wait. Everyone at the table was in an intense conversation except for the little girl who was scribbling down on her paper menu. They all were glowing almost from the love they all shared with one another that I felt horrible to intrude, "Hello, are you guys ready?"

The voices faded, yet the atmospheric warmth never did. The adults nodded to each other, what looked like the youngest person there besides Anna asked the man next to her who I could only assume was her boyfriend. Eventually, the mother spoke, "Yes, I think we are, I'll have the-" and so everyone got there turn asking about how many carbs something was, how it tasted, or simply what they'll be having for lunch. Or more like brunch around now I believe. Anyways, I wrote the names of the food with speed that took my two years to perfect. I guess two years in a lousy diner did pay off some how? No... I'm definitely just saying that to make myself feel better.

I read off what I had down on the note pad making sure there wasn't any mistake on what I had written before I gave a quick smile saying something along the lines that I would be right back. I had only two tables right now! I should be at least getting three. Levy had two also, but she had to deal with the mayor so I think that in it self is no easy task. I shudder at the thought of that man. Not only was he a lowly rich man, but he had the audacity to call me ugly! Now I knew I wasn't someone like Mira, but I am confident in myself and my body image. Gripping the empty tray I slowly dropped it next to the other trays purposefully trying to be silent because I knew if I wasn't careful my anger wound make it smack into the hard counter.

I went off towards Jerry to see if Kaby's food was ready, "Hey Jerry! Your taking forever in there!"

He stuck his head out of his window like wall, "Sorry Lucy! Or should I say Luigi?"

"Seriously?" I crossed my arms giving him an annoyed glance.

My stance only seemed to make him laugh even more, "Pshh I'm only kidding with ya! Geesh, by the way your spinach omelet is ready!"

"Is it dairy free?"

"Yep!"

I went over to the plate to see Jerry had already put the two plates on a platter for me. I was about to say thank you, but he was already gone doing who know's what. I balanced the tray and walked over to Kaby and his wife's table. Giving a bright smile to the couple I continued, "Here you go Mr. Melon, a spinach omelet dairy free! And here you go Mrs. Melon fruit salad! I hope you enjoy!" The couple came here often so all the workers were extra considerate to take care of our regular customers. Mr. Melon said a mumbled thank you but his eyes seemed trained on the mayor. Everyone in town knew Kaby and the mayor had some business with one another that made them hate each other, but only they and Mrs. Melon really knew what exactly it was.

I gave another smile, "Hope you enjoy and tell me if you need anything!"

Not knowing what else to do I scoped out the area for any tables I could wait on, but all of them were taken care of. With nothing else to do I started wiping down a table that had just been occupied by a young blue haired girl with long hair. The table wasn't that messy because it looked like one of the other workers had gone and cleaned most of it, but had been distracted by another job. I first started stacking up two glasses the girl had had with her before. Was there someone else here before? Shaking away the thought I went back to wiping down the table.

"Hey! Luigi right?"

I jumped at the unexpected sound and accidentally went flying backwards. My head hit the hard cold ground making it pound while the wet dirty wash cloth had landed squarely on my face. Slowly. trying not to make my head pound any more than it was, I sat up taking the wretched dish cloth off also. I hung my head down on my knees and rested it there for a moment.

The voice came back, "Wow, you sure are a klutz. What did you even trip over?"

I finally turned my head up to see the pink haired man yet again, "You surprised me is all."

"Uh, do you have a table I could sit at?" He didn't even apologize? This guy was gonna make me go insane with only knowing him for five minutes. Even so I sat up and showed him a table, shockingly it was the same one he had last time.

I tried tucking some of my blonde bangs behind my ear to go along with my long ponytail, "So what can I get you?" Those were the words that I would regret for the next five minutes. He started naming off practically everything on the menu. Even if I was a fast and neat writer my handwriting was turning sloppy as I continuously asked him to repeat something for me to write. By the end of it my right hand was cramping. I shook out my throbbing hand trying to get feeling back into it while I repeated his feast.

I was still shaking my right hand when I spoke, "Okay, will that be all?"

He was about to say no before remembering something, "Ya! Can I have your number?"

I blinked once. Then I blinked twice. What did he just ask? "Uh excuse me?" Maybe I hadn't heard him right.

"Can I have your number?"

Shaking my hands around still with my note pad and pen, "No, I mean why do you want it?"

He looked confused as to why I would ask that question. Why would he want my number, he wasn't flirting. Was he? If he was, that was the worst ever, but I wasn't one to talk since I wasn't really one to date. Guys had asked for my phone number before, but usually they were drunk or they were super perverted. My first reaction was to say no out of habit, but something told me to say yes.

"Sure."

He wasn't taken aback what so ever by my answer, "Great! Can you write it down? I forgot to bring my phone and I don't have any paper or a pen with me..." I rolled my eyes and flipped to the next page of the small note pad writing down my number. Ripping out a small piece of the yellow paper I handed him it. Why was I doing this? Sure he was attractive, but I really didn't have any time to go on a date.

He smiled a brightly at me with _fangs?_ If I hadn't stared at him for such a long time I might have not noticed them. Did this guy pay to sharpen his teeth? I mean some people do that and that is the only explanation. In the end I decided to ignore them. He continued speaking, "Thanks I'll call-" He stopped talking and stared at something off in the distance outside behind me.

"What? Is there something behind-" I stopped myself when I turned around finding nothing.

He was dazed for a moment before zapping out of it, "Huh? Oh uh there's nothin. Anyways, could you make that to go instead? I've got to go." He abruptly stood up and raced for the doors making heads turn in confusion.

When he was just about to open the door I shouted, "Wait! Uh, what's your name?"

He turned around and gave me a smile that brightened the whole diner, "Natsu."

Then Natsu was out the door, gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! Make sure to leave a review telling me what you thought and if you have any ideas for this story! Okay bye! :)**

 **-WriterzBlock12**


	3. 3: New Beginnings

**A/N: Heyyy! WriterzBlock12 here! Umm here's the next chapter of Every Day! I know I've only written two chapters of this story, but I really enjoy writing this so I'll definitely keep going! In the first chapter I made things really slow and I thought I would make chapter two more 'dramatic', but I guess my brain had another idea... Hopefully, this chapter is a little bit more exciting! As always it would be awesome if you leave a review telling me on how I could improve, what you thought of the story, or if you have any ideas to contribute to this. Every Day is my first multiple chapter fanfiction, I've only been making a couple of one-shots, so I want it to at least be decent XD. Okay sorry for rambling! I'm promise I'm finished except for saying what I don't own... sadly. :)**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail nor the Characters in it! Hiro Mashima does... the lucky bastard! JK I would never have come up with Fairy Tail like how Hiro did! Plus I'm not very good at drawing. Oh great I'm rambling again! Sorry I broke my promise! NOW! I'm done! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New Beginnings**

What did I just do? I had agreed to give a guy my number even though I barely had time to sleep and on top of it all he thought I was going to bring his multiple dishes upon dishes that he ordered to his home. I didn't know where he lived and it wasn't my fault since he practically raced out of the diner. Miraculously, I had gotten his name at least. Natsu. What was scary was that I liked it. I liked his name, maybe even him. No, not in _that_ way. He seemed nice and friendly despite him being slightly obnoxious, so part of me wanted to be his friend. A friend outside of work? I wasn't able to ever get to know someone with my busy schedule and the little free time I had went to writing. It did sound like a good idea to be Natsu's friend though.

Now, I was still standing where I had asked the pink hair fool what his name in complete shock still. The right side of the old door was still swinging on it's hinges as if it was still waving goodbye for the man who left. My eyes dropped from the double doors where Natsu had just left moments ago to the tile floors. There were multiple medium sized blue and white, even though the white was slightly too yellow to be called that anymore, squares all across the flooring. Some had scratch marks from who knows where while other tile pieces were chipped off a little to show what was truly below the surface of they're plastic ways. I stared at that one spot of chipped tile thinking about me. Sooner or later someone might chip at me until my plastic comes off showing what's below the surface. And it would be ugly, just like the tiles pieces.

So I did the only logical thing. I ran after that pink haired stranger who I wanted to know more about, who I wanted to see why he was in such a rush, who I wanted to be friends with, "Lev! I'll be right back!

Not letting anyone give me a answer I dropped the yellow notepad and the pen with the chipped off tile piece. I had just opened the door when I caught a glimpse of Mrs. Rally. She didn't look astonished or didn't look like she thought I was an idiot. Instead she smiled at me with her old teeth. She was giving me praise. Why though? I didn't let the thought consume me longer as I let my legs take flight and my long hair whipping from behind in a ponytail.

I didn't look back as I ran. All I could think about was following him. But why? Why did I feel like that? I had barely known Natsu and I was already skipping work to chase after him. I was being downright foolish, but I didn't care. Not one bit. I didn't care that I might lose my job at any moment when I got back, how everyone would react, people questioning why I had done this. All I could think about was that I wanted _more_ than this life. I wanted to feel truly, en explicitly, happy. And for some unknown reason my gut was telling me my happiness led to the wild man I was chasing after.

If I was being more of my practical self I would have believed me to be lost in town since now I was sprinting through the city part now. Yet, right now I just _knew_ I was going the right way, I had to be. The buildings were a blur as I passed by them. Some of the people going to work or other various things yelled at me for almost running them over or screeching at me confusedly as to why in the world was I running so fast for. Ignoring this all, I searched for a head of bright pink hair. My breathing was starting to become labored, my feet started to feel as if they were made of led,I blinked furiously when hot to cold sweat began to run down my forehead. By now my face was most likely a brilliant shade of red from pushing myself way past my limit.

Beginning to lose hope my pace had slowed considerably, until I spotted Natsu's hair. The color was one of the most welcoming sights I had come to know at the moment for my heart leaped in joy from relief and having my curiosity calmed. The only problem was that I saw him dick into an alleyway. My feet paused for the first time, I was scared of some silly alleyway after all this time. Still that scared girl. Scared of a big city. Scared of busy havoc. Scared of alleyways. I was still that broken tile piece at the diner no matter how hard I tried not to believe the truth.

Turning all the alleyway, I ignored my pounding heart full of fear, and instead ran once more. Luckily Natsu was at the end of the alleyway about to turn off to a new one before I shouted, "Hey! Wait up! Please!" My voice was strained and weak but clearly loud enough to be heard from him.

He paused and looked over his shoulder quickly to find me. As soon as his eyes caught mine he ran faster. What's wrong with him! I would be scared if a complete stranger was following me, but I gave him my phone number! He knew my name... well sort of. In annoyance I shouted after him trying to match his speed, but failing miserably, "Come back here! Remember me! I work at the Celeste Diner! I gave you my number!"He still didn't stop, my shouts at him only seemed to make him go faster.

He turned a quick right that I almost didn't see...he was trying to get me off his trail. Looking up ahead of him I saw he was going to go into a dead end sooner or later. Thank goodness! I wasn't sure how much more with what felt like a marathon. Natsu stopped in his tracks when he came near the dead end. With speed I didn't notice before he turned around to me, who was still trying to catch up, "Hey Luigi! Long time no see!"

Finally, I made it where there was only a couple of feet between us. My hands dropped down to my knees as I leaned over panting like a dog, "You...I... don't know your...address."

"Huh? Why do you need to know where I live? Your not some kind of creepy stalker right?"

My head snapped up at the accusation, "I'm not a stalker!" It was a weak retort, but at least I got to say I'm not trying to creepily follow him. But I am following him nonetheless... oh god what was I doing?

"Then why do you want my address so badly?" It was a question, but he had a sly grin on his face telling me he knew something.

"Cause you forgot to tell me when you asked me to deliver your order to your house idiot!"

Apparently that wasn't the answer he expected because started to melt to confusion, "I did?"

How could he forget so easily? "Yes!"

The idiot began to walk back and forth with his hands behind his head in a relaxed position, "Well... it's still a good thing you followed me no matter the reason I suppose. Gramps will sure be happy about it"

"Gramps?"

His eyes snapped over to me in surprise and worry, "Uh it's nothing!" He dropped his hands from behind his head to a lay limply at his sides before he gestured to the dead end, "Well, are you coming?"

My breathing had finally slowed though I was sure my face was still cherry red trying to recover. Standing up straight I put a hand on my hip and stated the obvious, "Where? There's no where to go. If you hadn't noticed, but that dig giant wall in front of you is something we call a dead end. Meaning you can't go farther that way."

He gave an extravagant huff and answered back, "I decide when I can't go any farther." This time he was pointing at himself. His face had turned serious in a flash. Before I had time to respond to that facial feature it was gone. He changed the subject fast, "Anyways, let's get going."

A tan arm of his reached out to me and threw me over his back before I had any idea what was happening, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR _DOING!_ " I was not going to let some guy I barely knew carry me to who knows where. He could be a mass murderer for all I knew! Oh my god, I was going to die! I was at least going to go down fighting. With that thought in mind I thrashed, kicked and tried to punch him on the back. My attempts didn't look like they were working, but I still continued.

"Man would you stop? Fine fine fine I'll let you down. Weirdo." I was placed back on the ground gently.

As soon as he had let me down I gonna gun it. I didn't get very far because his hand soon wrapped around my small wrist with the exact speed he had used when picking me up, "Let me go! Murderer!"

"Wait what? I'm not gonna murderer you!"

"Well, what do you expect me to think?"

He grabbed me by the shoulder lightly with merely an inch between us. He dipped down slightly to stare straight at my eyes, "I promise I won't hurt you."

And I believed him.

I nodded my head embarrassed of our proximity. Then I took a step back trying to make the distance between us greater, "Okay... Let's uh go." My voice was barely a whisper, but he still heard it somehow. He smiled cheerfully at me, the seriousness he had before disappeared, "Great! Here you need to wear this." Natsu held out a dark shade of blue blind fold that I didn't know he had before.

Now I was startled once again, "What?"

"Don't worry I just need you to wear this cause you can't see where were going. Just trust me okay?"

And for some crazy reason I said the word that would change everything that I had known and everyone I had known. With this simple word, my life would be thrown into havoc. With this simple word I put my life into the hands of the man right in front of me.

Without any doubt I said that word, "Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was shorter that my other ones! I'll make sure to make the next one even longer! Also, I forgot to mention it before, but I think I'm going to either upload a chapter of this story on Saturday or Sunday each week. It definitely won't be during the week day because I have...*dramatic music* high school! *cries inside* Anyways, hope you enjoyed and have a fabulous day!**

 **-WriterzBlock12 :)**


End file.
